


The Snap

by 0bsessednerd



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gay Male Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Romance, Sabriel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28863954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0bsessednerd/pseuds/0bsessednerd
Summary: Dean Winchester finds himself in a bit of a strange situation, tied up in a chair with his best friend castiel in a ring of holy fire. Turns out someone very close to them finally snapped over something they did often.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 30





	The Snap

Dean’s POV

My head aches as I slowly open my eyes. Everything was one gigant blur and the colors blended in a violent fashion. 

I attempted to move, to go and get something to fix this pounding headache. But I couldn’t move. I looked down, straining to see through the blurry vision. I was strapped onto a chair, tape wrapped around me and the chair.

“Son of a bitch,” I muttered. My head was killing me. There was an old musty smell, suspiciously like the one in my dungeon. But surely I would not be tied up in my own home. There’s warding everywhere it would be nearly impossible for me to be ambushed in my own home. 

“Dean,” a familiar and deep voice got my attention immediately. I looked up and saw the blurry version of Castiel.

“Cas?” I groaned in pain from speaking, everything hurt and I was dizzy.

“It appears we were tied up and left in a circle of holy oil.” Cas’ voice while usually pleasing to hear, was currently grating.

But after a moment of slow breathing the dizziness faded and my vision cleared. My angel wasn’t wrong, there was holy oil circled around us. Cas, like me, was tied up in a chair. He was also a lot closer than I realized and I felt idiotic for not noticing him sooner. His blue eyes calmed the rest of my nausea but couldn’t help my anxiety.

“Who would’ve done this? Where’s Sammy?” I panicked, where was my brother? What sort of son of a Bitch would do this?

“I have no idea, but we are still in the bunker. I haven’t seen Sam since you went to get lunch. Someone somehow managed to knock me out and when I woke you were in a chair across from me.”

That made me shiver, whoever took Cas down was definitely not someone to mess with. But I am dean fucking Winchester, I will kick their ass.

“Someone’s coming” Cas muttered, as footsteps became loud. A squeal of the door alerted us of the kidnapper’s presence. Let’s see this son if a bitch. 

“Sammy?” I asked, dumbfounded. “Let’s us out of here some psycho is in the bunker.” 

Sam shook his head, my little brother looked at us. And I couldn’t read his emotion.

“I can’t take it anymore. You two need to talk and this is the only way you will do it!” He sounded annoyed. That made two of us.

“Sammy what the hell are you on about?” I was no longer concerned about some random freak. I was a tad bit concerned with whatever was making Sam act like this.

“Every fucking day, every day I see you two make this intense eye contact. Every day you to have fucking eye sex. And the worst thing about this is you never acknowledge it! I suffer every day through the longing and shit while you two bastards don’t. I’m sick of it, so you two are going to talk about your feelings, then I’ll let you out and you will thank me later. Goodbye , hurry up” 

With that my little brother stomped out of the room, I heard a laughter that sounded like a certain archangel coming from the hallway and then nothing.

“Dean,”

“Yes Cas?” Is he going to talk about how he feels? Hope bloomed in my chest, I never talked about what I felt for him. It was a fondness, and a friendship. But something more, something that made me want to rip his clothes off and fuck him. I suppose that means I’m not as straight as I thought I was.

“What is eye sex?”

Disappointed, I thought about how to explain it.

“It’s where two people stare at each other so intensely it’s like they are ripping each other’s clothes off and having sex even though they aren’t. Like it’s them both imagining it.” 

I was so kicking Sam’s ass after this.

“Oh.” Cas turned his head in confusion as he pondered something. “We do stare a lot Dean”

He was staring now, those intense blue eyes piercing into my own.

“Last person to look at me like that, I got laid” I joked, not really joking. 

“I thought we were doing the eye sex,” Cas smiled. Still staring, it would’ve been creepy if it had been anyone else. But with his sex hair and genuinely kind smile I wasn’t creeped out. In fact it was having the opposite effect.

Wait did he say we were doing the thing now?

“Wait why would be having eye sex?” Damn Sam for saying eye sex.

“Because we do it a lot and that’s what we usually do. I am confused, do you not want to do that?” There was hope and fear laced into his words.

Hope bloomed in my chest as I thought of a response.

“No, I don’t want to have that with you.” he frowned but before he could say anything I added “However, I do want to kiss you like there’s no tomorrow” 

My voice had lowered, sensual as I stared into those ocean blue eyes. 

“I would like to do that, very much.” 

“Then let’s do it.”

“We can’t.”

“Why?”

“Dean, we are still tied up.” 

I mouthed oh, and took a moment to collect myself.

“SAMMY LET US OUT YOU JERK! WE HAD A CHICK FLICK MOMENT! ARE YOU FUCKING HAPPY NOW?”

The squeal of the door announced my brother’s presence once more. This time his angel of a boyfriend was riding on his back.

“DESTIEL BITCHES” Sam screamed while Gabriel threw rainbow glitter.

Sam hit a button that had water sprinkle down, letting the holy oil fire die. Then Gabe snapped his fingers and our ropes disappeared.

Before we could react, like chasing my little brother around until I finally could get my revenge, he ran With the archangel on his back. By the time I got to the door he was out of sight.

“Well that was odd” Cas looked after them aswell.

“That’s an understatement.”

He nodded, and then grabbed the front of my shirt closer to him. His lips were soft against mine, but the kiss was passionate. All the years of lust and desire built up into one kiss as we desperately cling to one another.

We didn't stop kissing for a long time, not even when I grew tired against the door’s threshold. I stood there, melting into the kiss, into him. 

“That was,” Cas drew in a breath, “brilliant. Thank you Dean”

I laughed. “I should be the one thanking you. That was a hell of a kiss.”

He smirked, and I was about ready to melt again.

“I believe it’s a custom on earth to take your partner on a date?” He raised his brows.

I simply nodded. Unable to speak, less I kissed him again. 

“Then Dean Winchester, will you go on a date with me?”

I found the confidence to say “yes, yes Cas I will” 

He kissed me again, and we didn’t leave the room until the next day.


End file.
